


泄火

by Incredible4lines



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible4lines/pseuds/Incredible4lines





	泄火

换季易上火，特别是撞上案子的时候，这一点白羽瞳的体会尤为深刻。  
因为白羽瞳流鼻血了，还是在分析案情的时候。  
SCI的众人还是第一次见到这种“大场面”，一个个忍笑忍的辛苦，展耀觉得气氛不对视线从白板转到白羽瞳身上时，才明白发生了什么。  
他“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然后拿起一旁的卫生纸拉起白羽瞳冲向卫生间。  
毕竟，白羽瞳那么矜贵的人，不能丢了面子啊。

SCI已经许久没有准点下班过了，展耀又惦记着白羽瞳上火，便急匆匆地回了家冲了杯蜂蜜水给他喝。  
“喏，”展耀自然的跨坐在白羽瞳大腿上，把杯子凑到白羽瞳嘴边，“泄泄火。”  
白羽瞳并不觉得这样能泄火，尤其是在感受到展耀大腿和臀部富有弹性软肉时，他更坐不住了。就着展耀的手喝完了蜂蜜水随意摆在桌子上，白羽瞳绕过展耀的腰身在臀肉上捏了一把，然后眯着眼观察怀中之人的反应。  
两人自从生日之后便忙于案情，许久未做，互相撩拨了一下，体内的火却是烧的更旺了。  
展耀眼眶泛红，勾着恋人的脖子微微向前想要接吻。  
展耀虽生得矜傲但却对情事却是毫不遮掩，主动将自己的唇瓣贴上对方的，又伸出舌尖探入对方唇缝中舔弄，情欲烧得更旺了，客厅里只能听到两人唇舌交缠时的啧啧水声。  
白羽瞳左手扶着对方腰胯，右手去解展耀西裤上的皮带，然后在他被内裤包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一团轻轻揉了揉。展耀被激得呻吟出声，眼眶泛红，却又用舌尖舔舔自己唇边的水渍，不甘示弱地在白羽瞳半勃的性器上重重地捏了一把，然后双手从他的小腹摸到胸腹，满意得打量了一番，最后才又回到他胯下握住对方粗大的物什上下撸动。  
展耀自己动手的次数不多，手法技巧更是生疏，白羽瞳却是娴熟的很，而且他常年握枪的手本就有一层粗粝的薄茧，手掌撸动性器时微妙的摩擦感使得展耀的呻吟声直往上飘，没过多久便泄了身，头窝在白羽瞳颈窝里喘着粗气，左手却被白羽瞳握着继续抚慰那根还未释放的柱身。  
过程有点漫长，至少展耀是这么想的。他有些嫌弃的看着两人手上和衣服上的污浊，推开白羽瞳去了洗手间。  
白羽瞳低头无奈地笑了笑，也起身跟在展耀身后去清理。  
展耀并没有拉好衣裤漫不经心地把手冲洗了一下，一只手随即环住展耀欲探向前去够毛巾的腰身，充满性暗示地向前挺了挺小腹。另一只手拨开被水打湿的衬衫往里探了进去，然后向上径直找到了展耀胸前泛红的两点轻轻搓捻着。  
“嗯…小白…”展耀伸手想要把那只在他胸口作恶的手拉开，却是被撩拨的使不上劲。  
“嗯？”白羽瞳直接把他身上松松垮垮的衣服拉开，扯开肩膀上的衣料烙下几个湿吻，嘴唇又辗转来到展耀耳后，吻了一下他泛红的耳垂，又问：“小展哥哥难道不想要吗？”  
展耀最受不住这样的撩拨，他半边身子酥麻发软，刚泄过的地方又有了抬头的迹象。不用想，白羽瞳那里也定是这样一番光景。  
“嗯…想，想要…你。”  
得到了身下人的许可，白羽瞳左手掐着展耀的细腰，右手轻车熟路从内裤边缘伸了进去，指尖抚过吐着清液的前端，一路搓玩至囊袋。  
“啊…”展耀满足的喟叹一声，挺着身子把性器往白羽瞳手里送。  
两人熟知对方在情事中每一个表情和小动作，白羽瞳捏了捏展耀挺翘的臀尖，拿指腹按压着穴口附近的软肉，另一只手停下动作，去取置物架上的润滑剂。  
他单手拧开瓶盖，挤出一些透明的膏体涂抹在身前之人的臀缝中，指尖似是安慰的在褶皱附近打转。牙齿舔咬着展耀耳垂的同时，手指缓缓探入穴道。甬道干涩却又敏感，四周的软肉绞着想要开拓的手指不肯放松。  
“猫儿，放松…你这样我怎么进去…”白羽瞳讨好的在展耀脸上落下安抚性的轻吻，手指继续在后穴里探找。  
“嗯….小白….”手指擦过某处时，展耀一直压抑着的呻吟骤然拔高，腰身不自觉的往下坠，胸膛挺起，脖颈向后昂起，下巴扬起一个及其美妙的弧度，双臂撑在洗手台上，说不出的色情和诱人。  
前端已经完全勃起的性器也在不自主的吐着清液，一路滑过柱身，顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下。  
白羽瞳眯着眼睛，单手桎梏住展耀的腰臀，另一只手扶着自己的柱体抵在他穴口处，抬头从镜子里观察着展耀的神色，缓缓撑开周围的褶皱，把自己送了进去。  
这还是两人第一次用这样的姿势进行欢爱。展耀皱着眉，撑着台面的胳膊不住地颤抖，被白羽瞳托住腰才不至于滑下去。他无措的抿着唇摇头，眼眶泛红，抬头却又能一眼看到镜子里自己满是情欲的眼神和身后大力肏干的白羽瞳，慌乱的移开视线。  
展耀的蝴蝶骨生得极为好看，此时又因为情欲从胸口后背一直到脖颈再到耳尖处皮肤都泛着浅红色，从白羽瞳的角度看下去，宛若一只勾人的蝴蝶。他俯身在展耀背后啄吻，放缓了肏干的速度让展耀先做适应。  
这个体位进得极深，展耀也渐渐得趣，主动摆着腰臀迎合白羽瞳的深顶。  
白羽瞳被柔软收缩的壁肉绞的头皮发麻，他眸色渐深，粗喘着往更深的地方捣弄，抽插的时候还不忘碾过身下之人的敏感点。  
“嗯….”展耀被撞得眼神失焦，撑在洗手台上的手指骨节泛着青白。  
“啊！”体内的那处又被狠狠刮擦了一下，他身前那地方欢快地吐出一小股白浊，后穴也骤然绞紧，双腿却不住打颤。白羽瞳眼疾手快地把人捞在自己怀里轻声抚慰，半抱着把人带回了卧室平放在床上。  
两人的床上用具是一整套黑青色的被褥，展耀的皮肤本来就糯白，刚刚的激烈情事又添了一层粉红色，大腿内侧还有淡淡的指印，肩颈处也又几颗白羽瞳吸吮出的红痕，黑白粉青一对比更是晃眼的很。  
白羽瞳轻吻着展耀的眼睫，耐心的等展耀的不应期过去，然后分开展耀的双腿重新肏了进去——  
“啊！小…小白…轻…”后穴的酥麻感从尾椎骨一直传到全身，展耀被撞得一句话都说不出口。  
白羽瞳边控制着抽插的速度，边从展耀的锁骨舔咬至胸膛，然后含住暴露在空气中的一颗乳珠用牙齿细细磨咬，另一只手捏住被冷落的那颗缓慢拉扯玩弄。  
“小白…小白…”展耀无意识地摇头，眼眶泛泪，被亲肿的薄唇微微张开，时不时轻哼出声。  
这场情事热情又漫长，结束的时候展耀双腿酸麻，翕动的穴口仍不能完全合住，他小心翼翼地挪着身子向正在给他清理身子的白羽瞳怀里钻。  
“我先去给你做饭好不好？”白羽瞳轻声哄着怀里紧紧搂着他的小猫。  
“不要…先躺一会儿。”展耀迷迷糊糊地抬头索吻，主动搂上爱人的肩膀。  
“好…那你要是饿了和我说…”爱欲上头的白警官侧头亲亲展耀的嘴唇，搂着爱人的腰短暂的睡了一觉。

再醒的时候已经夜晚十二点多，白羽瞳蹑手蹑脚地起床去做了两碗清汤面，把睡得正熟的展耀叫醒哄着吃完才又相拥而眠。


End file.
